Matters of the Heart
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: Frank vows to help Denise through Getti's death and anything else, that may come along, but nothing will prepare him for the secret she's hiding, and nothing will prepare them for an even darker truth around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

When Denise got home from the hospital, she was exhausted and emotionally spent. Getti was still in a coma after his motorcycle accident, Frank was pressing her regarding their relationship, and she ached for both men. Getti for a life cut short, Frank for a life lived so well that he seemed above and beyond her ability to treasure him.

Frank was on the sofa reading his morning paper. The kitchen didn't even smell like coffee but she knew he'd been up for hours.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Things got crazy," she said going to him for a kiss.

"Okay," he said. "It's fine. You shouldn't be working so hard."

She gave him a small smile. "You tell them that and maybe they'll listen."

He touched her cheek and looked at her eyes, "How's your friend?"

She sighed. "Not good, he's on life support and it looks like he'll stay that way unless and until…he dies."

"That's hard," Frank said. "I waited for you to make coffee."

"Want me to make it?"

"Yours is better," he replied and followed her to the kitchen. Yesterday he'd confronted her about her feelings for this doctor, today, no matter what he just wanted to try and help her get through whatever this was.

Denise made the coffee and served him a cup, she sipped quietly at hers, she hadn't said much in a few days unless he spoke to her

"I had an idea," Frank said trying to break through to her. "When this thing resolves however it will, let's go up to my parents old place for a couple days, just us."

"Okay, yeah sounds good." She loved going places with him. That's what they needed, time alone together.

He smiled, "You don't have to push, if you're tired go to sleep honey."

"No, I'm okay," she said but he knew better; she was falling asleep where she sat.

He knew he'd have to take charge; he got up and moved her by the shoulder. "Come on honey," he said. "Come on."

She didn't try to resist, she was too tired to argue so she let him lead her to bed.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed, and pushed her back. "This is gonna stop, it's too much."

"No it isn't, I'm okay really," she protested.

"Well I cleared the whole day so I'll be able to be here with you," he said. "Want to take a bath first? Would you like that?"

"Yeah," she replied nodding.

He smiled and when she went to get up to draw it he pushed her down, "I'll do it, I'll do it, relax."

She nodded and Frank went to draw the bath for her and she just laid there, exhausted.

It had been a week since she slept, she hoped she'd sleep better with her husband with her but it only made it worse.

Frank came back to help her to the bathroom, he had never seen her look so tired, he hated that she was working so hard.

"You could have undressed honey," he said and touched her cheek. "So tired...Lift your arms for me."

She did as he asked and he lifted her shirt over her head, when he did she covered her now bare stomach with her hands.

"Does your stomach hurt?" he asked gently. "Is it sore?"

"No," she replied. "I'm okay."

He got her pants off of her too and left her in a bra and panties. Then he picked her up.

"I can walk Frank."

""It's okay," he said cuddling her close to him. He sat her on the toilet, "I put that lilac stuff in there that you like and I have a treat for you when you get out, okay?" He touched her cheek again and kissed her.

She nodded "Okay."

He left her to her bath, once he heard the CD player turn on her called Michael.

"Sir," Frank said when he answered. "When you have a moment I need a favor of a non-official nature."

"I have time Frank, I'm in civilian attire," Michael confirmed. "What's going on?"

"I'm worried about Denise," he told him. "She is not herself. She's quiet, she's distant, I just had to basically help her undress to get in the tub. Can you please find out what's going on at the hospital? Are they understaffed, what? I don't like this, she's is soooo tired I'm scared she'll be sick.

"Okay, yeah no problem, I'll find out for you," he said.

"I don't want her to know I asked, she's likely go off on me about not supporting her and we're having enough problems as it is," Frank confessed. "I'm glad I came early, I don't know what's wrong. See if Claudia Joy will tell you anything."

"Okay, sure, don't worry Frank. I'm sure she's just tired and working too hard," Michael offered as comfort.

"Denise doesn't get tired," Frank said. "She was carrying Jeremy, sick as could be, every meal like clock work, house spotless, insisted on waiting on me, now she just sits. Something is wrong."

"Okay, we'll find out," Michel assured him. "We'll find out and get it fixed. Focus on your wife. I'llhandle the intel."

"Thank you," Frank said and heard a noise from the bathroom sounding like glass on tile.

He hung up the phone quickly and hurried to make sure Denise was okay.

She was trying to pull herself off the floor and he saw a variety of bruising, some new some old on her body.

To say he was suprised would have been an understatment, he hadn't seen these bruises on her before

"Denise, you okay, Sweetheart," he said going to help her up. "What happened?"

"I slipped, I'm okay," she said and to his surprise she turned shy and tried covering herself.

He nodded and got a big body towel and wrapped it around her, "Better?" he asked then lifted her again and held her closer. "You're taking the night off, baby."

"I cant, I have to work," she insisted.

"No, you don't," Frank said. "I'm calling over there and you are getting your rest. You're falling a lot aren't you?"

She nodded only once.

"Not anymore, I'm home and right now you're gonna rest," he said. "Here." He put her in their bed just like she was, totally naked.

As soon as he put her down she got up to get clothes to put on.

"I was getting your clothing honey," he told her. "But it's just me here I've seen that before."

Again just a single nod.

He let it go and was happy when she got back in bed and didn't argue with him about taking off of work. Jeremy came home an hour into Denise's nap and let the door close loudly, Frank as on him like white on rice.

"Keep it down!" he scolded his son.

"Why it's noon?" he said going to get a drink. "Where's Mom?"

"Asleep."

"You're kidding," Jeremy said. "Mom's asleep?"

"Yes, she's exhausted."

"She doesn't sleep ever, Dad," Jeremy said. "She walks, she cooks, she cries, but she doesn't sleep."

"Criies?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said. "For like a week I'd come home when I knew she'd be here to eat or whatever, three times I'm picking her up off the floor, five times she's crying in your recliner, twice she's pacing the house like a madwoman and one of those times, she just dropped over and hit the floor. She won't see a doctor and swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry; I'm still trying to win her trust back."

"I know, its okay, but in the future that's worthy of breaking a confidence, she could be sick, okay?" Frank wanted his son and Denise to bond again but more he wanted Jeremy to realize when it was okay to break his word.

"What's going on with her Dad?" Jeremy asked. "I'm getting worried. She doing that with you, the crying and stuff?"

"I dont know son," he replied. "No, she isn't kinda wish she would though, she isn't doing anything, she's distant."

"Want me to try?" Jeremy offered. "I'm afraid of how she'll take it when..."

"When what?"

"When I deploy," he told his father. "Soon, not sure when but soon."

He nodded. "I'm going to try talking to her and see if I can get somewhere, I hate seeing her like this."

"I know," he replied. "I'm not hurting her Dad. I swear."

"I know you're not," he said and just then they both her Denise stirring in the bedroom.

"Don't tell he I told you," Jeremy said. "Please dad."

"I wont," he said and went to check on Denise.

"I heard voices," she said having pulled on her robe. She surprised him this time, she leaned into him.

He out his arms around her and held on tight, she laid her head on his shoulder but didnt say anything.

He kissed her hair and let her stay in his arms. "Go and get back in bed. I'll stay with you okay?"

"Okay," she said and went and got back in bed and curled into a tight ball.

He slid into bed beside her, "Uncurl yourself for me."

She did as he asked but didn't speak, she seemed scared.

"Roll on your stomach," he told her being gentle and soft in his words.

She again did as he asked.

He was gentle with his touch, slowly he rubbed her shoulders, her back, her neck, his hands were firm and strong, but gentle at the same time. "Just try to relax, I know it's hard seeing your friend like that. Try to relax just a little."

He did this for about ten minutes before he felt her shoulders start to shake.

"Dee?" he was concerned but on the same not if she needed to cry to feel better he was glad he was with her.

She didn't reply or even acknowledge him she just cried.

He kept rubbing her back, the her arms and shoulders trying to let her know whatever it was he was there.

After a moment she turned around and reached for him so he could hold her.

He pulled her to him and wrapped as much of his body around her as he could, "What is it?' he tried again. "Or don't you know?"

"I don't know," she sobbed.

"That's okay," he told her quietly. "That's okay, you're okay. Let it out."

She cried harder and burrowed into his arms.

He didn't try to talk her down, he didn't offer words that would bring no comfort, he just let her cry.

She cried for over an hour before she couldn't anymore so she just laid in his arms finally feeling safe.

"Ready to talk about now?" he asked after five minutes of silence.

"No," she said quietly.

"Can you at least tell me what it is?" he asked. "I won't push jut tell me."

"I'm just tired," she said, more an excuse than anything.

"Dee, I've seen you tired before, you don't do this. You're body is covered in bruises all different ages," he sighed. "You fell before and things with us at night...not there, at all and you started us on that track again honey."

"I'm sorry Frank," she said and she got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door

He was going to follow her but the phone rang, Michael.

"Hello," he answered.

"Frank, I got a hold of a supervisor over there, he says she's been doing nearly 100 hours a week these last two weeks, all on graveyard and nights."

"Are they short staffed?"

"Nope," he said. "Half of it is unpaid"

""Okay, thanks," he said, now he was really worried.

"Claudia Joy seems to think she and this doctor got friendly and he came on a lot stronger than Denise was ready for and of course she's a married woman but if what you tell me about her before we met is true, she wasn't equipped to handle that type of pressure."

Frank was now furious. "Thank Michael."

"This is all rumor at this point," Michael said. "I heard other things as well, that she's involved with him and if so it's understandable why she's so distraught."

"Denise wouldn't do that," he said firmly. He knew his wife.

"She's been seen with him on his motorcycle on hers along side of him," Michael said. "Just don't want you to be played for a fool Frank. You're too good a friend and soldier for that."

"Thank you sir," he replied. "I'll straighten things out."

"Good," Michael replied. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will, thank you," he said again and hung up.

Denise came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, "I'm going to go to the hospital for a little while," she said. "Is it okay?"

"No Denise, you need ot rest," he said ready to do battle on this one if he had to do.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Really. Besides, I'm not working I'm..." she didn't finish. She knew he'd know.

"What?" he asked pretending not to know.

"Nothing."

"You're going to see him," Frank said. Aren't you?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Would you like me to go with you?" he asked. "Might be a smart move on both our parts."

"Why?" she asked.

"People...There's been talk Denise, about you and this man,' Frank said. "Things I don't believe but...can't hurt to dispel the rumors, can it?"

"I guess not"she said, even though she knew they weren't just rumors.

"Okay, I won't crowd you, I know he's your friend but I think our being seen near his room together will put an end to that type of thing," he said. "I love you, let me change shirts."

She nodded.

He drove her to the hospital in his truck and made sure that he held her hand and that as many people as possible saw them go to Getti's room. He even went inside with her for a few minutes then stepped back out.

Denise sat beside Getti. "He knows Getti, he knows what happened."

He flexed his hand; she knew it was just a spasm. "I love him so much," she said. "I do love him, but..."

She took a deep breath to keep from crying.

She was there about half an hour before she emerged. Frank was talking to someone outside, "So I try my best to support her when I'm here."

"You ready?"she asked.

"When you are," Frank said. "You okay, honey?" He kissed her temple. "Any change?"

"No," she replied "Let's go home."

He held her hand when leaving and she did snuggle to him. "Was that person asking about me and Getti?"

"No."

"What did they want then?"she asked.

"Some one that has seen your working ridiculous shifts and was concerned I wasn't taking care of business at home," Frank replied.

She sighed "I wish people would mind their own damn business."

"I'm being considered for a command Dee," Frank said. "It is their business."

"No it isn't," she snapped.

"You didn't even hear what I said," he sighed pulling back from her.

"No, what?" she asked.

"Forget it," he sighed, she'd hurt him. "Forget it, it's obviously not important."

"No Frank it is, I'm sorry honey," she said. "Tell me, please."

"I'm being considered for a command, it is important now, more than ever to attract the right attention," he told her. "And rumors that my wife is running around behind my back isn't going to help!"

"I'm sorry Frank," she said. "That's wonderful though, it really is."

He just nodded his head, "You want to eat or go home?"

She sighed, today was not going well at all and she had just made it worse. "Let's just go home."

"We can eat if you want," he said.

She just shrugged "Whatever you want to do is fine."

He got in the car and drove along the river, "Pick one," he said. "Any one you want."

"There," she said pointing to one of the new restaurants they had never been to before.

"Okay," he said a pulled in. He helped her out of the car and on the steps up to the door Frank saw what his son told him about, Denise fell over sideways landing on her hip.

"Ouch!"she cried when her hip hit the concrete.

"You okay, honey?" he asked all his anger gone for the moment. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she gasped sore. "I lost my balance"

"Can you get up? You think you broke something?" he asked. "You cut yourself?"

"No, nothing's broken but I'm going to have a hell of a bruise there," she said and tried to get up but fell again this time hitting her head on the pavement.

""Dee!" he was very worried about her. "Denise, look at me baby."

She looked at him holding her head. "I'm okay."

"What happens before you fall?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I'm just clumsy I guess."

"Lean on me," he told her. "If your leg hurts we'll go to the hospital."

"It doesn't," she said standing again and leaning on him to keep from falling.

"Let me see your arm," he looked her over for cuts, scraped and found only a tiny one on her elbow. "Let's go."

She nodded and he helped her inside.

"You eat here before?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

He ordered salmon and Denise chicken; to start they shared a plate of clams and salad. Frank had a couple of whiskeys and Denise only sweet tea.

Denise only at a few bites of her food then stopped and just looked at her lap.

"You're not full," he said. She did eat her whole salad but now her meal remained mostly untouched.

"Yeah I am," she said quietly. "I don't have much of an appetite."

He nodded, "We'll take it home," he said. "So when do you want to go up to the cabin?"

"Whenever you can get off of work," she said quickly.

"I'm on leave baby," he said. "We can go tomorrow if you want to."

"Okay" she said with more enthusiasm than she had in a while.

"Call when we get home and take the time off," he said. "It'll do you good to get some good air."

She quickly agreed.

They drove home and Denise took a week off of work to go to Frank's parents old place. They paid a caretaker to tend to it now after moving to the city. She missed visiting with Greg and Emily.

"Is it okay if I go lay down for a while?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me see your hip first," he said. "Lie down and I'll look at it."

She nodded, she knew it was going to be bruised, it hurt like hell.

He had her lay on her side and looked at the area, it was purple and swollen, "Let me get some ice for you," he said. "Looks painful."

"It is," she admitted.

"Want some of that cooling gel on it, I'll be gentle," he said softly.

"Yeah," she replied.

He got the gel she used on his many bumps and bruises and with two fingers started to rub it into her skin; he was gentle, infinitely so...he rubbed it into her hip, the outer thigh and over the top of her leg to the inner thigh...

As he got close to the inner thigh she started to tense up and try to get away from him

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. "You're hurt there too let me see." He pushed her dress up and pulled her leg a little so he could see.

She whimpered and pulled away from him and got up prepared to retreat.

He let it go; he's get to the bottom of this soon, at the cabin, just the two of them.

She went to the bed room, shut the door and laid down and cried, she wanted so bad to tell him what happened, all of it but she couldn't, she just couldn't.

He let her have her time, his heart ached, maybe she didn't love him anymore, maybe his touch was just too much for her to bear. He slept in the chair that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Denise had cried herself to sleep and when she woke up she was alone, she got out of bed, showered and got ready to leave on the trip.

Frank was sleeping in the recliner, he'd be in a mood, his neck would hurt...she sighed and sat on his lap to wake him.

Feeling something on his legs he started to stir and open his eyes.

"Time to get up soldier," she said. "I missed you."

"What time is it?" he asked still waking up.

"After 10," she replied. "Why didn't you come to bed"

"You seemed to want your space," he replied. "I need to pack my things and get gas. It's a long way."

"Okay," she said, this trip was going to be hell, she could already tell.

He packed her back quickly and Denise made a basket, "The weather is nice, if we go up the coast we can stop at the lake and have a picnic. do you remember that lake?"

"Yeah," he replied, he was definitely in a mood.

"What' wrong honey?" she asked. "Your neck sore? Back?"

"No,I'm fine"he replied "No your not,now whats wrong"she pressed

"Neck is sore," he admitted. "Shoulder is cramped up a little. Slept wrong."

"You should have come to bed honey."

"You wanted your space, that was clear," he replied again. "I thought I'd give it to you."

"It wasn't that Frank," she said wanting him to hear her and understand there was so much more.

"What was it then?" he asked. "Tell me because what I'm thinking cannot be worse than the truth!"

"It's nothing honey," she soothed, she hated that it hurt him but the truth would hurt worse. "What did you think it was?"

"Honestly Denise, I am wondering if I'm...what you want anymore or if you really are moving on to something better."

"What?"she asked. "No Frank, I swear I'm not!"

"You don't want to make love, you don't even want my touch," he said. "And I want that with you so much."

"I..."She didn't even know what to say.

"Let's go," he said. "We both need time away. It'll be better."

She nodded and they left to go to his parents' old place.

They got in the car and drove to Virginia to the house, the location was beautiful, not a lot of people around and it was peaceful, the perfect place for romance.

He carried their things inside and she surveyed the place, "It's filthy. How much are you paying that couple?"

"$500"he replied

"A month?" she asked.

"A week," he replied rolling his eyes.

He looked confused, he didn't get why they needed aspirin.

"I have a headache," she filled in for him.

He nodded. "I'll go get everything, you should sit and relax."

"After I check of bugs," she replied.

He rubbed her arm lightly, "Okay, I love you Dee and maybe it's my fault, I didn't' support you, I don't know, I guess...I don't know."

"No, it was my fault," she said, she was stiff as a board in his arms.

"Do you love him?" he asked. "Are you in love with him?"

"No," she replied. "No, I'm not."

"Then why? How?" he asked. "I need to know so I can work through it and move on."

"I dont know why," she said. "I just know it was a mistake."

"Have you made any other mistakes?" he asked. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No," she replied. "Never."

"Then why won't you let me..." he began. "You let me once in two weeks and it wasn't the same it was cold, like I was by myself..."

"I just...I just can't," she said and started crying. "I'm sorry."

"You can't or you won't Denise?" he asked. "Won't is not an option, we're married, there are certain things a husband has the right to receive and...I have never demanded that from you, I never had to..."

"I'm sorry Frank, you're right. I'm being silly," she said calming herself down. "You're right."

"I've never hurt you have I?" he asked. "Or not tried to make it nice for you...if I did tell me honey."

"No, you haven't," she replied.

"How's your head?" he asked. The sneezed again.

"Better," she replied. "Are you okay?"

"Cold," he said. "Very cold."

"Frank, honey, you're sick," she said gently. He hated being sick. "Let me get you something for a fever."

"I can't be sick," he said. "I was only just outside."

"I think you were getting sick before you went outside," she sighed rubbing his chest with her hand.

"I don't have a fever and I'm not sick," he said. "It's just cold."

"Yes you are honey," she replied. Frank hated to be sick and Denise hated it for him. He was rarely sick so when he was he suffered days at a time from fevers, chills, and a variety of other ailments.

"Feel fine," he said. "Just damned cold!" His patience was wearing thin.

"It's not cold in here, you're sick," she said and touched his forehead "Your burning up with fever."

"Your hands are just cold," he complained. "Fine you say I'm sick, I think you have a thermometer in the emergency kit."

"I do," she said and went to get it, she came back and put it in his mouth. It beeped and she took it out and showed him. "101.7," she announced. "See, you're sick."

"I'm sick," he said. "Do not say the word doctor or hospital I'm not going. All I need is a good sleep."

"Okay, I won't," she said quietly. "Can I lay with you?" She wasn't sure if he's want her to right now.

He nodded, "Good medicine," he said. He was shaking with chills.

She laid down next ot him and pulled him close to her and held him tight in her arms to keep him warm

Her small body couldn't do much for him, he kept shaking, sleeping fitfully,she checked his temperature again.

"Damn it!" It was now 102.2, it was going up instead of down.

She pulled the covers off of him and he protested loudly.

"I know honey, but your fever is going up, we have ot get you cooled off," she explained. "Then you'll feel so much better, I promise, sweetheart."

"No," he whimpered. "No, please...No...Please don't. Please don't..."

"I'm sorry honey, I have to, you'll feel better soon my love," she said.

"He's only a boy," he murmured. "He's just a boy...don't...just a boy...Jeremy...my boy..."

"Frank honey, whats wrong?"she asked. If she knew why he was fussing she could soothe him and help him rest.

He kept tossing and murmuring and at points crying out offering things...he was asleep and Denise knew the only way to ease this for him was to drop his fever, fast.

She turned the fan on high and let it hit him to cool him off.

She got the extra bedding from the closet and soaked it in cold water and place it over him. She held his head up and forced water into him, he settled down and slept but the fever refused to break.

Denise was getting worried, she had tried almost everything she knew to try and nothing was making his fever break.

Then she remembered, their first year of marriage, the last time he'd been this sick, nothing broke his fever but time.

So she knew the only thing she could do was wait.

About 24 hours later, he woke up and seemed to know who she was and where he was still feverish but it dropped to a manageable 100.6.

"How are you feeling, honey?"she asked softly incase his head still ached.

"Throat hurts," he said. "Hard to breathe."

"Honey, maybe we need to take you to the doctor." Frank hated the doctor more than he hated feeling sick. Still, she had to mention it, he was wheezing, it wasn't responsible not to go but she'd not force that misery on him.

"No, no doctor," he said. "Just need to sleep."

"Okay," she crooned as if speaking to a baby. "Go to sleep honey, I'm here."

He closed his eyes again then whispered. "Thirsty."

She went and got him some water "Here, sip this sweetie."

It hurt and he let her know it.

Denise sat next to him and rubbed his chest to try to make it easier to breathe then held his hand to try and soothe him when the first didn't work.

When he fell asleep again she propped his back up with pillows, wrote a fast note, and left to get the supplies she'd need to help him get well.

She hurried and go them and hurried back home to her husband, he was still sleeping when she did.

She worked on the tea first, it took longest, then the compresses to break the congestion. She'd gone through three treatments before he woke up and complained about the smell making him nauseated.

"I know it's bad, honey, but it'll help."

"Back hurts," was his next complaint.

"I know, it's your lungs honey," she comforted. "Just rest, I'm here."

He quieted down and slept more, and to her chagrin his fever climbed while she stole some sleep at his side. He opened glassy eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What?"she asked, just waking from sleep she was confused.

"They sent for you?" he asked. "Why? Why did they do that? He's gone isn't he?"

"Who honey?"she asked dabbing his forehead and cheeks with a damp cloth.

"Jeremy...He's gone...that's why you're here...I tried, I tried Dee. I tried..." He started crying, reaching out for her. She laid her head on his chest and rubbed his arms.

"No honey, he isn't gone. He's okay, he's fine," she soothed. "It was a bad dream, Frank. Just a bad dream, he's fine." She placed tiny kisses on his head and cheeks. That seemed to settle him and he went back to sleep.

Finally after another 36 hours, he was lucid again. Denise was sleeping on a hard chair, holding his hand. He pulled at her a little to wake her.

"Frank?" she said waking immediately,

"Yeah," he said. "What time is it? I feel like crap."

"Noon. You've been sick honey."

"I don't get sick," he replied then looked at his watch. "It's Friday."

She nodded, it was sinking in now that he'd been quite ill.

"It was Tuesday," he said. "What happened?"

"You've been sick honey, you had a high fever were totally out of it. How do you feel?"

"Sore mostly," he said. "Hungry."

She smiled "I'll get you something to eat." If he wanted to eat he was feeling better.

He ate soup she made from the leftover chicken and drank the tea while whining that it wasn't coffee. "I need a shower," he said when he was done. "Did I get up at all?

"No," she replied. "Had me pretty scared for a while"

"My legs are shaky," he said trying to stand.

"Here, let me help." She rushed to help him stand up.

He pulled her close the minute he got up, "Thank you. I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

"Its okay," she replied letting him hold her.

"Go clean up and I'll change the bed," Denise said. "Maybe if you feel better tomorrow we can take a nice walk."

He nodded and went to show while she put new bedding on the bed for them to sleep on and washed the other sweat soaked sheets.

Denise's phone rang while she was changing the bedding, it was the hospital.

"Hello," she answered.

"Denise, it's Laura," one of the floor nurses said. "I wanted to let you know that Dr. Ferlenghetti died this morning."

Denise covered her mouth as she tried not to cry. "Has his family been contacted?"

"His father ordered the cessation of life support and was there," she said. "I know you were friendly so I thought even on your vacation you'd want to know."

"Thanks," she said and hung up the phone, she couldn't believe he was actually dead.

Frank came out of the shower, "Dee?"

"Hey, you feel better?" she asked with a fake smile but he saw right through her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "And yes, cleaner if not better. Come here, what happened?"

She sighed deeply. "Getti died."

He surprised her when he opened his arms to her and motioned for her to come close to him.

She went straight into his arms and held on to him tight.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I know he was a good friend. Do you want to go back?"

Her answer would determine the fate of their marriage but Denise didn't know that yet. She hated funerals and never went unless the person was of soul deep importance to her or to someone she loved.

"No" she said much to his relief. "No, I can't."

"Why?" he asked. "I'll go with you."

"I can't," she said again and started shaking slightly. She might see him, whoever him was and that would be too much.

"Okay," he said backing off the coughing hard managing to bring up all sorts of unpleasant things from his lungs.

"Thank goodness it's finally coming out!" Denise said happily, if he got it out he'd get well that much sooner. She needed her strong and sturdy husband and she didn't know how to tell him.

"No wonder I feel like shit," he said. "But this is our vacation."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry you're so sick."

"It'll be better, we can stay another week," he said. "I think we need it to finish fixing us."

She nodded eagerly and smiled.

"How are you? How's the hip?"

"Still sore, but the bruising is going away."

He smiled and coughed again. He wanted to go back to lie down but he didn't want to leave her.

"You want to lie down?" she asked, she was getting kind of tired herself.

"Together," he said. "You have to be exhausted. My Mom told me what a horrid patient I am."

"No you weren't."

"I guess I was as a kid then, you've seen my dad sick, my mother is a saint to put up with him," Frank laughed. Denise went to him and stumbled a little.

She caught herself on the dresser before she fell to the floor.

He didn't notice her falling and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in bed.

She had to ease herself to the floor before her knees gave out.

He was in bed about five minutes and she hadn't come, "Denise!"

"I'm okay Frank, I'll be there in a second," she said hoping he'd stay put.

"Okay, honey, just leave the mess and come to bed," he said then coughed again.

She stood from the floor and barely made it to the bed before her knees gave out.

He cuddled her close the minute she got in bed. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said her face already buried in his chest.

"Im sorry this isn't how we planned it," he sighed lying down with her in his arms.

"It's okay."

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked seeing for the first time the bags under her eyes.

"No."

'I'm better now, you can okay," he said. "Would it help if I read to you? I remember when you were pregnant with Jeremy you were so uncomfortable I had to read to you every night."

"Yeah, it might," she said still talking into him. His voice would help her, it would calm her…it was safe.

"Okay," he said. "The only things we have to read are the Bible and Sport Illustrated."

Denise chuckled "You pick."

He took the Bible out, opened it to Psalms and started reading one after the other...

After a while it started to help and she began to fall asleep and burrowed into Frank's arms.

He read until he was sure she was asleep, then fell asleep within seconds himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple days Frank started feeling better and they would take walks or go fishing during the day and snuggle up together on the couch at night. The last few nights Denise had been more animated than she had been since Frank had been home but as their time in Virginia drew to a close she started to withdraw. From the safety of Frank's arms she decided it was now or never. She had to tell him the truth. "Frank, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until after the Sports report?"

"No Frank, it can't," she said, the tone in her voice told him this was serious.

"Okay," he said and turned off the TV. "What is it? Oh God, you're pregnant."

"No Frank, I'm not pregnant," she said barely able to hold back tears. "Frank, reason I have been so distant and withdrawn…I know what everyone is saying…because of Getti, because I was with him like I should only be with you but I wasn't…at least I wasn't with him. The reason Frank that I won't be touched or… is...because I was raped."

He sat and stared at her, that's all he could think to do.

"Say something Frank," she said getting teary eyed. He didn't believe her. That was her fear. "Please."

"I don't know what to say," he said. "I don't...I'd be less shocked if you told me you wanted a divorce."

"No, no never! Are you angry with me?

"No, no," he said. "God no. Honey...Oh God..." He reached for her but let her choose to come close or to keep her distance.

To his relief she went right to him and held on to him tight but he wasn't thrilled when she started to cry.

"When?" he asked holding her close. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No," she said in a small voice that Frank almost couldn't hear. "I was too scared."

"Do you know who it was?"

She shook her head and held tighter.

"Where did it happen?" his voice was so soft she had no idea the amount of anger inside of him.

"In the ally outside the hospital, I was leaving work and he grabbed me," she recalled. "I tried to stop him I really tried, I'm sorry."

Now he was furious, he pushed her back, "Do not ever apologize for that to me or to anyone else. This was not your fault!" He touched her cheek. "It was not your fault."

His tone of voice had frightened her and she started to shake.

He realized this and pulled her back, "I'm sorry I yelled I'm...angry Denise, I'm angry at this person that hurt you and touched you like that...only I...Only I should ever have touched you like that."

"I tried to stop him, it hurt so much I got sick, it actually made me sick," she confessed now that he was aware of the truth. "But I didn't tell you because I thought I deserved it for what I did to you"

The pain at her words was unbearable and he actually cried out physically from that pain.

"What?"she asked

"I don't care if you did sleep with him, Dee, you did not deserve what happened to you, no one does," Frank said. "No one does, baby, no one." He held her close and soon she felt his tears on her hair.

She looked up to see him crying and she held on to him tight "Its oaky Frank, it happened and it's over."

"No it's not over Dee," he said. "It's not over by a long shot. Did he use anything, do you remember?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Okay, still, I want you to get examined," he told her. "To be safe, to keep us both safe."

"I already did, off post, I'm okay," she assured him. "I'm okay."

"But you're not," he said. "You can't stand my touch and for us that is a death sentence."

"It will get better now that you know." She hoped she was right.

"I don't think so," he sighed.

She sighed, she didnt want to think about anything right now, she just wanted Frank to hold her so she just came right out and asked him "Hold me?"

"If I hold you now I'm afraid I'll hurt you honey," he said. "You've had however long to deal with...When he violated your body, he violated mine too and I'm not dealing with that well."

"You won't""she said in a shaky voice. "Please."

"If I hold to hard tell me, don't run from me, please," he said and took her into his embrace.

She snuggled up to him and buried her face in his chest.

Holding her in his arms, so slight, so trusting, he had the urge to hold her closer, then to kiss her lips, then to touch her breast..."I want to make love to you," he whispered. "I want to make you forget the pain."

"I want that too," she whispered. "I want to forget the pain."

"Will you let me love you?" he asked. "Will you?"

She smiled a little and nodded her head.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and slowly touched her, piece by piece he took off her clothing, the encouraged her to do the same, he did so with the same tenderness that he did on their wedding night.

To his relief, she didn't get scared or try to pull back, she let him make love to her for the first time in months.

Then as he lay holding her, she moved over him and made love to him, they spent the night like that one then the other shifting focus.

Just before the sun came up they settled into each other's arms and fell into a peaceful slumber.

A few days later Frank and Denise packed up and headed home, things were a lot better between the couple and both were glad all seemed to be back as it had always been if not better. They had reconnected on their trip. When they pulled into the drive, Jeremy was waiting for them.

Denise beamed and hugged her son. "Hey honey."

"Hi Mom," he said seemingly cold to her when normally he was very warm.

"Hey," she said picking up on his tone she stood back by Frank's side.

"Mom...I don't want to hit you with this when you first got home but...It's bugging me."

"What honey?"

"Did you cheat on Dad with that doctor?" asked point blank.

"No," she replied, it surprised Frank at how blunt Jeremy was being.

"I don't believe you Mom," he accused. "Everyone is saying so; Emmalin asked me about it, General Holden says you did!"

"I didn't!" she said getting upset "I swear to you I did not!"

"Denise, got to our room, honey," Frank said. "Go on, I will handle this."

He pinned his son with a death glare.

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes and went to their room.

"How dare you!" Frank snapped. "How dare you speak to her like that, ask her that and call her a liar. If you weren't my son I'd break your neck with my bare hands!"

"She is a liar dad, she screwed around with that doctor and now she is lying to my face and yours," Jeremy insisted.

"She didn't have an affair," Frank said. "We spent two weeks together, we shared a lot of things, she did kiss him and it stopped there. I know that because I held her while she cried about it."

"Fine believe what you want but I don't believe her for one second," he spat. T

They both looked up when they heard tiny sobs coming from the doorway, Denise had come back out and heard her son's words, they cut deep.

Frank took Jeremy by the arm and dragged him outside, "Thank you very much. It took me the better part of two weeks to get her to calm down and trust me again; do you care about the trust or being a brat?"

"I don't trust her as far as I can throw her! I'm not staying here, I can't."

"So you don't give a damn that some animal raped your mother, you don't care about that?"

"Rape?" Jeremy felt awful, if that was the truth…no wonder his father was so protective and angry.

"Yeah rape, she kissed the doctor, but some animal put his hands on her and his...inside her and forced her to have sex, and I know she's telling me the truth because I fought like Hell not to leave her in Virginia and find that son of a bitch. She had a blood test; she did show me the results on her own..."

"Oh God," Jeremy gasped. "Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No one did and no one will but you get your ass in that house and apologize to her, I have business at the Holden house, get my check book, you might be bailing me out."

"What do I say to her? She is hysterical, I can hear her from here."

"Try I'm sorry Mom, I love you, and when we find out who hurt you Dad and I will kill him, how about that?" he suggested. "Go and try I'll wait 5 minutes to see if you need my help."

Jeremy nodded an went into the house, Denise was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands sobbing.

"Mom, I'm sorry Mom," he said sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I didn't cheat on your father Jeremy, I swear I didn't."

"I know, I was wrong and I'm sorry, I just...I'd do the same if I thought he'd hurt you like that and I will do it to that person that hurt you and anyone who says bad things."

Denise nodded and hugged her son "I love you, Jeremy."

"I love you too Mom, now where's dad's checkbook?"

Frank pulled up to the Holden house and knocked.

Emmalin answered the door with a smile. "Hello, Major Sherwood."

"Hi, Emmalin, is you dad here?" Frank asked trying not to show his anger to a child.

"Yeah, he's in his study. Come on in."

He smiled and she took him to see Michael.

"Dad, you have a visitor," she announced before leaving the men to their business.

"Thank you honey," he said. "Frank how are you?"

"I'm good sir," Frank replied stiffly.

"Good, what can I do for you?" Michael knew Frank too well.

"There's just a little matter I need to clear up," Frank said. "Apparently Emmalin overheard you and Claudia Joy talking about Dense and the doctor and told Jeremy my wife had an affair. Did you say that or was that a teenage embellishment?" Frank asked.

"No,we never said she had an affair."

"Well what did you say?" he asked. "I'd like to know before Denise hears it and makes herself upset. We have repaired the rift in our marriage."

"We said she was close to the doctor, a little too close for anyone's comfort."

"Well, while that was true, that's been dealt with and I'd appreciate it if our friends didn't perpetuate rumors or conversations about those things. We have enough trouble with our enemies."

Michael nodded in agreement. "Okay. And I am sorry Frank, we didn't mean to start trouble and I will speak to Emmalin."

Frank nodded, "Denise didn't have a choice in some of this, and I'm handling that. I need to get back."

Michael nodded his dismissal and Frank headed straight back to his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Snuggled together in their bedroom that night Denise sighed, "I can't believe he's going, Frank. And you a few weeks later."

"I know but he'll be okay, we both will," he whispered offering as much assurance as he could.

"I know, it's just going to be strange not having you both here, I've gotten used to it. Would you do something for me?" she asked. "Tomorrow when he goes?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" He'd do anything she needed him to do short of stopping their son from going on.

"Hold my hand?" she requested. "Just hold my hand so I have the strength to let him go."

"Of course I will, baby," he said and held her closer.

She made a small whimper.

He loosened his hold on her "Did I hurt you honey?"

"No, my eyes hurt," she told him. "They burn and ache."

"It's probably from crying, just close them and get some rest."

"I haven't cried for hours," she said. "They hurt."

Frank was starting to get worried "They're burning really bad?" he clarified.

"No, they hurt, they ache," she replied a little annoyed he kept asking her.

"Let me get you a cool cloth," he said. "Maybe you're getting cold, hmm?"

"I really hope not, I hate being sick."

"I know, let me get that cloth," he said and went to do just that.

He came back and she had her hand over her eyes trying to stop the pain.

"Just just keep this on and it'll be better," Frank said. "Try and sleep, you'll be better in the morning."

"Okay," she said taking the cloth, anything to help. "Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep myself," he said. "Just rest, if you still hurt in the morning we'll go see the doctor as soon as Jeremy leaves."

"Okay," she said and put the cloth over her eyes and when Frank laid down she snuggled to him and went to sleep.

The pain was better in the morning but the numbness in her left leg troubled her badly. She had to keep stopping so Frank wouldn't see how weak it was.

Frank noticed that she kept stopping though she couldn't hide much from him. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah," she said."Just a little out of sorts. I'm fine; I think I might be getting a little cold."

She noticed the worried look in his eyes and added, "I'm okay, really."

He nodded, "Hurry because we only have an hour before we need to leave."

She nodded and tried to hurry, she was starting to feel really weak but she didn't say anything because she didn't want Frank to worry or make her stay home.

She managed to go to the plane and stand and walk without falling. She held her baby so tight Frank had to pull her back so she'd let him go. She was quiet on the way home and into the night.

She hadn't said anything since Jeremy had left and then she told him she was going to lay down, when he looked at the clock it was only eight o'clock.

He let her go; he knew it was hard on her seeing their baby go off to war. He joined her an hour later, she was asleep so he simply held her close. She slept straight through the night and into the next morning. He got up and made her some tea figuring she did have a cold, he wasn't prepared for the loud thud and the terrified sound of his name. "Frank!"

He hurried to the bed room, when he got there, Denise was on the floor and looked petrified.

She had her eyes closed, "Frank..." she said when she heard him. "My leg and my eyes...can't see, it's like a fog."

Terrified he picked her up quickly and carried her to the car and hurried to the hospital.

He listened as she described her symptoms, "About six weeks ago my left leg was going numb and I thought I'd pinched a nerve, it comes and goes but it's done it more lately and sometimes I can't feel my foot on the ground at all," she told the doctor. "Now my eyes ache, and it's like I'm looking through a filter, a greyscale filter."

"Follow my light," the doctor instructed. "Tell me what you feel when you move your eyes."

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"More when you move them or less?" he asked.

"More, a lot more."

He nodded, "We'll get you something for the pain and I'm going to call in a consult and we'll go from there."

She nodded and the doctor left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about your leg?" Frank asked as soon as they were alone.

"I didn't want you to worry," she sighed. "And you would have."

"Don't do that again, honey," he said. "You might be very sick, how do you think I'd feel if you got so sick while I was gone that maybe I lose you and I can't even get back to tend you or hold you or anything?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I was just trying…"

"It's okay, just don't do it again, all right?" he said and held her hand until the doctor came. "I'm Dr. Thompson, neurology," he said. "And you Mrs. Sherwood, are experiencing numbness in your leg and now visual impairments right?"

She nodded slowly. She already knew the possibility, seeing him almost confirmed it.

"Okay, I have my suspicions, so for now let's get a contrast MRI, and see where we are," he said. "It'll take a few hours."

Denise nodded and they took her down for the MRI while Frank sat in the waiting room waiting for her to get done, it took several hours, but he was finally told he could go back to her, the doctor told them it would take time to get the results back band he would call them as soon as he knew anything. Frank signed papers for Denise and she was released to go home, he helped her to the car and drove them home in silence both of their minds spinning.

The doctor had given her eyedrops and a prescription for steroids to help reduce the inflammation and see if the symptoms subsided at all. When Frank got back from the PX, he found her in front of the computer reading up on optic neuritis and other conditions. She had the screen blown up to about 200% to help her see it.

"Still not any better honey?" he asked rubbing her back.

"No, I can barely see this and its blown up to 200%."

"Denise, don't do that," he said. "Don't strain your eyes and don't self diagnose. You know better."

"I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me! I hate being like this, I can't see and I can barely stand!"

"Well, if it's bad or stays like this they might not make me deploy right off," he said. "That's something. But come with me to the sofa, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she said and got up but sat back down because her legs were numb. "I can't."

"Arms around my neck," he said. "Come on."

"Frank you can't keep picking me up, you're going to hurt your back."

"I can and I will keep picking you up, now stop arguing," he said. "If I hurt my back, it'll heal."

"Okay," she said giving in and letting him pick her up.

He sat her on his lap and held her hands, "If this is something serious, something bad, I'm going to resign," he told her."Resign and stay here and take care of you."

"Frank, you love the army I can't ask you to do that," she said sincerely.

"You didn't," Frank said. "I love the Army but I love you more. And I take my vows seriously."

"Okay," she agreed. "Let's just hope this isn't serious. I don't like being like this."

"I know," he said. "But for now, you rest all you can and I will take care of you and everything else, okay?"

"Okay," she said laying on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you," he said. "Now, your list on the fridge says, to make banana bread for the bake sale so...I guess I'm going to learn to make banana bread."

"No, I'll call Claudia Joy, she can make it," she said.

"I said I was taking care of you and everything else, so where's the recipe?" he asked.

"There isn't one," she laughed lightly. "I just do it."

"Call her," he said and laughed. "No wonder it tastes different every time."

She laughed and got the phone and called Claudia Joy and told her she wasn't feeling well and asked her to make the banana bread.

That was easy enough and soon Frank requested, "Let's go to dinner."

"Okay," she said, she knew it was going to be hell trying to walk not being able to see and her legs being numb but she didn't want to turn him down

"It's the left leg mostly right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He stood to her left and let her use him as kind of a cane and it did help her balance. He took them to Carelli's a favorite place where she had the menu memorized, and that served large portions of food. She could make out the contrast of textures on her plate. She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

She hadn't wanted Frank to see them but it was too late, she had been caught.

When he asked why she sighed, "You are too good to me. You thought about this didn't you?"

"Yes I sure did," he said.

She smiled and ate her meal but quickly she was tired.

She didn't want to ruin this, he had gone though a lot of trouble picking this place out and she didn't want to ruin it by asking him to take her home so she didn't say anything.

Frank had just finished his meal and looked at Denise and realized how tired she was but she wasn't saying anything, she was trying to hide it and pretend she was okay.

"I'm getting a headache," he said. "Mind if we go home?"

"No, not at all," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little headache," he said. "A little tired."

"Okay, let's go home and you can lay down and rest." She liked that role better, the caretaker.

He nodded and held her arm again and she started to fuss over him, "I want to take your temperature."

"I'm fine honey," he assured her.

"Still,just for my piece of mind, you were pretty sick not long ago and running after me isn't helping."

He agreed and it was perfect normal.

"Okay no fever, anything else hurt?"

"Just a headache," he said.

"Okay, let me get you something for it and you can lay and rest."

"You too, you're leg..." he fussed.

"Is fine," she said even though it wasn't, she went and got him some aspirin and water and brought it back to him.

He took it and pulled her to lie with him. He felt fine and his head didn't even hurt.

She snuggled up to him and she tried to stay awake but she was just too tired and fell asleep in minutes.

That was the routine for the next week until her MRI was back and they were called to the neurologist office. "I'm relieved he didn't refer me to an oncologist," she said. "Nothing would be as bad as that."

"I know," he said and held her hand as they waited for the doctor.

"Okay, the good news Mrs. Sherwood is we know what's been troubling you," he said.

"What is it?"she asked nervously.

"We' don't know what kind, and you'll have to have another event before the diagnosis can be official but there are lesions on your brain. It is a form of multiple sclerosis."

"Am I going to be okay?"she asked.

"Well it is a chronic condition, and depending on the type it can be debilitating or it can come and go, or it might start as a come and go and then gradually become debilitation, it's a crap shoot really. How are you feeling on the steroids?"

"A little better," she said, her hand was now shaking in Frank's, this was not the news she was hoping for, she had hoped it was nothing even though she knew better.

"Okay, let's add another medication and I'll see you in a week and we'll see where we are," he said. "If you go into a remission with no lingering deficits, we can probably safely say it's relapsing remitting and treat it with preventative medications."

She nodded. "Thank you doctor," she said and she and Frank left, she was quiet the whole way home and stared at her lap.

"It could be worse," he said once they were inside. "It could be something with no treatment. Something that would take you from me."

She nodded but still didn't speak and when he put the keys and his jacket down she went and snuggled to him laying her head on his shoulder

"Okay," he sighed. "Okay, tell me."

"I'm scared Frank," she said, she didn't admit being scared often so when she did he knew she was really scared. Though lately she'd been a lot more skittish that he liked.

He sighed, "Can you be on your own a little while?"

"Yeah," she said pulling back, she knew this was hard on him to and she was trying to be strong for both of them. "I'll be fine."

"I won't be an hour okay," he said and kissed her before leaving for building one.

Denise sat on the couch and turned on the TV to try and distract herself.

"I need to see General Holden," Frank said to his aid. "And it can't wait."

"Okay," she said quickly. "He is in his office Major, go on in."

Frank stood in front of his friend's desk, took a breath, and reached into his jacket pocket. He had tears burning his eyes.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

He put the envelope down. "My request for terminal leave, Sir."

"Terminal leave?" he asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Denise is ill, might need constant care," he said. "And that's my duty."

"When did she find this out?" he asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Today, she's been sick for awhile, on an off the last few months," he replied. "It's a type of MS, they don't know which type it is. If she becomes disabled I have to care for her."

"Of course," Michael agreed quickly knowing argument was futile. "And if you need anything you know where to find me"

"I don't want to do this," he said sitting down. "I don't want to leave the Army and I don't want her to be sick and not be able to fix her."

"I know, maybe it won't be as bad as you think, her condition I mean," he comforted.

"It's bad now, her leg is numb, she can barely see and I know she's fatigued but she won't admit it," he said. "

"I'm sorry Frank," he said sincerely. "If you need anything, either of you, all you have to do is call."

"I need you to grant my request," he said. "I have close to a year saved."

"Of course," Michael said again thinking of other courses his friend might take.

He left then and didn't speak to anyone on the way out.

Frank went home, he went inside quietly hoping Denise was getting some sleep but no such luck,she was sitting on the couch looking at a book straining trying to see the words.

He took the book from her hands, "Don't strain your eyes. What part are you up to?"

She sighed, "Nevermind. It's hopeless."

"I'll read to you," he said. "You like that, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just want to be able to do it myself"

"Soon," he said. "Which part?"

"Chapter 4."

He began reading to her and about six pages in he realized her was reading a romance novel, the part he was on was exceptionally steamy and he paused and blushed.

Denise could see him blushing even though she couldn't see his face and started laughing.

"This is not the kind of thing people should write about," he said. "That stuff is private."

This only made her laugh harder "And here I was thinking of writing one about our love life," she teased,.

"I have a better idea," he said and moved to the sofa to illustrate his point. They both knew this was a knew rode, but they'd navigate it together in love.

**Nine Months Later**

By the grace of God and perhaps Michael as well, Frank was kept state side for the next nine months while Denise adjusted and recovered most of her sight. They kept the diagnosis to themselves, Denise passing her cane off as an old injury that flared up. Aside from that, she was fine, even the crippling fatigue had eased leaving her independent.

Now they stood together on the tarmac, "You sure you'll be okay? If you get a flare up just tell Michael and he'll get me back as fast as he can. You are the only thing that's important to me, okay?"

"Okay," she said for the tenth time. "Don't worry honey, I'll be fine."

She reached into her purse and gave him his letter, "Be careful. I don't want to have to keep my side of the in sickness and in health for a long time, okay." She held him close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," he said and held her close for a moment longer.

They didn't part until it was time for him to leave. She kept on her brave face, he kept on his, and they would until his return a year later to find the cane was still the only effect of her illness. It seemed they were both good at dodging bullets and the both new that when one did hit the target, they fight it's affects as one.


End file.
